


Sea Birth

by lasairfhiona



Series: FF100 - Voyage [29]
Category: Voyage to the Bottom of the Sea
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-01
Updated: 2012-02-01
Packaged: 2017-10-30 11:29:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/331282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lasairfhiona/pseuds/lasairfhiona
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lee and the crew watch a birth<br/>prompt: birth</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sea Birth

Lee had been apprehensive about having Seview full of whale biologists again. The last couple of times they had scientists studying whales, it hadn't ended well for anyone and he was reluctant to have them on board once again. But as usual he'd given in to the Admiral's wishes after he'd expressed his concerns.

This time, however, was proving different from the last times. They were in and around the calving grounds doing research on humpback whales and their behavior with regards to their calves and interactions within the familial groups. They were thrilled to find a female showing all the signs of an impending birth. Not wanting to disturb or stress the new mother, Seaview had gone dead quiet. Lee watched with the scientists and an assortment of crew members as the baby whale made its appearance and was rapidly nudged to the surface by its mother for its first breath of air. He'd seen many kinds of births before, but to see such a magnificent animal born and take its first breath had Lee, and probably half the observers, holding their breath as the mother supported the calf at the surface waiting for it to gain its strength.


End file.
